IMO Terhadap 20 Member Pilihan
KEVIN TATSUMI Ver. 1. Power D Ranger: Admin yang menjunjung tinggi keanehan, memprioritaskan keanehan setelah JKT48 (atau sebaliknya). Ranger bertingkah konyol dan ramah jika mengomen/memosting didalam group, tetapi dibalik itu ia mampu berpikir kritis. Identitas Ranger tidak ada yang mengetahui, ane cuma pernah lihat fotonya dari WebCam dan group rahasia lain, singkatnya Ranger ini FREAK!!! #plaks (bercanda). 2. Astrella Devina: Satu-satunya admin cewek, sebenarnya mau nunjuk satu lagi admin cewek tapi belum jadi. Kesannya ramah dan kadang menjengkelkan karena rabies #plaks, ulet dan jago gugling. Kadang kemampuan guglingnya bikin esmosi, Ast tidak suka orang yang berkata kasar kepadanya atau temannya, yah... yang jelas Astrella itu mengerikan.... *bulu kuduk ane berdansa duro. 3. Lody Tomiya: Punya julukan aneh dan panjang dari Ranger (nggak ingat lengkapnya), jago nyanyi... pernah dengar nyanyiannya di Zello dan Spreaker. Jago masak aer #plaks, jago buat kebab #plakkilled, jago masak ayam bakar kar kar kar #plakkilleddestroyed. Kumisnya sangat memukau, orangnya dewasa dan kalem (beda ama pas awal masuk). Sekarang ngomongnya sepatah-sepatah kata saja. 4. Lie Jwe Ling: Cewek chinese cross jawa, suka main LoL (League of Legends). Orangnya ramah, rajin, baca ff hampir sama cepat sama Ast. Bisa buat ff juga, tapi nggak pernah seri panjang. Tidak suka kalau ada member yang out, masih SMP. Suka ngelike comment XD, kadang kata-katanya frontal entah sengaja atau nggak disengaja. Misalnya "Mana nih chapter selanjutnya?" #plaks. 5. Andika: Admin games, tapi jarang ngepost tentang game. Calon pacarnya Ast, calon pacarnya Dea, calon pacarnya Jupe #plaks. Udah kuliah, rumornya... nggak tau jelasnya. Soalnya kadang bilangnya SMA kadang kuliah -_-. Kata ranger Andika suka galau. Sering pergi jalan-jalan, nggak bawa oleh-oleh pula untuk ane #plaks. Udah, ane bingung mau nulis apa XD. 6. Houtarou Oreki Admin manga, tapi jarang ngepost tentang manga *CMIWW*. Asalnya sama dari ane, kota Medan. Makanya senang ngajak ngomong pake bahasan medan lek! Anak rantau, yang ditinggal oleh pacarnya #plaks. Mengaku kalau dia weaboo, tapi sepertinya dia nggak masalah dengan status/julukan dumay minor seperti itu. Oreki megang pajak sambu, detton, berastagi, pantai cermin, ama bukit lawang *nambah satu. 7. Juan Rainaldi MW Juan? siapa itu? #plaks 8. Rey Mikaella Member sesepuh dari zaman baheula DOLLARS, padahal groupnya baru berumur 1 tahun :okay:, Rey jadi jarang online karena sibuk dengan urusan dunyatnya, termasuk urusan sekolah dan urusan pekerjaan yang diberikan orang tuanya. Suka K-POP, ia akrab ama ane gara-gara pas perkenalan di FB beberapa dekade yang lalu *masih ingat karena intronya full english. 9. M Ainul Ismadi Admin detektif, tugasnya tidak nampak didalam group. Dibalik itu, member yang dijuluki M ini menerima misi-misi dari ane *sididuh. M!!! kemana kau?! 10. Nachi Naomasa Mantan admin safety sebelum Arz yang juga sudah diturunkan jabatannya. Sekarang pemilik akunnya sudah berpindah dari tangan ane. Keberadaan Nachi sudah melegenda dikalangan pelaut sekarang.... 11. Drunks Stoner Member paling gak jelas, suka mabok, makasyeh-makasyeh. 12. Salman D Hellioxz Admin fict, yang teratur. Punya fict berseri panjang juga, tapi nggak dilanjutin lagi. Scumbag Salman, udah banyak yang baca, tiba-tiba distop serinya. Adiknya, Akbar Maulana ditarik ke group juga... . Jago main LS, ane masih ingat dikombo dulu pas masih jamannya seneng main LS -_-. 13. Mutthaysil Sagi Aquarion Panggilannya Mutmut, ane manggilnya Sagi, tapi kadang mutmut juga *plinplan. Orangnya tipe parokial #plaks, katanya sociopath kayak Switch, memberikan kesan cool. Nggak terangsang saat melihat cewek ecchi #slapped. Bercanda Sag XD. 14. Ferial Reynold Traveler Mesum!!! ECCHI! HENTAI! #plaks. Orangnya dulu agak mesum, sekarang udah mulai berkurang (mungkin). Jago soal game dan perangkatnya. Punya selera humor yg bagus, ane sering ngakak ngeliat komen-komennya, awkwkwk. Lebih prever barat daripada timur *IMO*. ''' '''15. Dante D Widodo Member karatan 24 karat, udah lama kali nih DK. Sejak masih di group lama ngikutin fict pertama ane, DOLLARS Adventure sampai zamannya SPEAR HEARTZ. Sekarang telah berhasil masuk kedalam kepolisian, dan mendapatkan julukan pakpol dari anggota lainnya. ''' '''16. Dokters Solusi Solusinya super sekali #plaks 17. Sumit Yagami Must mentioned! Sumit salah satu dari 5 member tersesepuh di DK, selain ane, Arz, Dede, dan Jangkrik. Ramah, masih mau ngomen/ngepost di group padahal bahasa kami bahasa Indo. Pacarnya Niina, dulu sering komen-komenan gak jelas di group, ampe ngakak sejadi-jadinya. 18. Mohammad Abdullah Satu lagi foreigner, dongeng-dongengnya sangat menghibur. Apalagi saat ia berantem dengan banyak orang, dulu pernah ngerap dan nyanyi di Zello, tapi nggak banyak yang dengar.... 19. Van Ivan AAAH! males! #plaks, sekarang udah mulai kreak (?). Van adalah anak kedua dari klan Rosenburg di Earth. Ia dikick oleh ayahnya dari rumah, adiknya Arthur dan abangnya si *piiiiiiiiip* meremehkannya. Sekarang Van tergabung dalam DK *OI! OI! OI! 20. Fransiskus Antonius Andre Baggaley Member yang tergolong pendatang baru dibandingkan member lainnya, sudah kuliah. Lucu, dan jago berantem #plaks. Maaf, karena limit huruf, ane hentikan sampai disini. Yang mau bikin versinya, tulis dibawah yo! Rey Mikaella Ver. 1. Kevin Tatsumi Of course, siapa lagi selain admin gaje ini? #PLAKS Yah it might sounds so anime-ish, Kevin Tatsumi changed my world. Tanpa kak Kevin, mungkin aku ga bakal tahu grup DK (Dollars K.) Dulu aku pernah pikir kak Kevin itu bukan orang indo karena bahasa Inggrisnya bgus, sampe intro ama dy pake bhs inggris. XD (PS: ahh paling enak bikin ngejahilin Kevin dan Bella haha~ dan Fictnya berseri-seri ga abis" #PLAKS). Ah, dan pas zello... #PLAKS sudahlah, gak jadi. 2. Astrella D. Vina Member DK yang aku tahu sebelum aku di DK. Udh berapa lama aku tahu kak Ast? Hmm, Rasanya bru seminggu tapi udh lbh dari 3 tahun XD Aku tahu kak Ast pas di FBI atau Fanfiction.net kak Ast orangnya baik, kocak dan.. PINTER NYANYI! Woohoo~ paling enak zello-an ama Kak Ast (dan Lody) 3. Ferial Reynord Traveler Hmm. Pertanyaan yang selalu ada di benakku: Kok bisa sih gue bertemen ama nih anak ya? Karena pertama kali ketemu dengan Ferial, kesannya serem. Kenapa? Orangnya blak-blakan sampe bilang "I MiRae" plus kak Ast bilang dia mesum bgt >< tapi sekarang? Terlalu akrab dan yaa... Orangnya baik, pinter bikin fict, dan gokil malah aku sendiri yang lebih mesum deh haha. Thank you udah bantuin bikin fict pas aku lg writer's block oh ya, Biasanya online pas jam 6 keatas #plaks #hafal 4. Lie Jwe Ling Nah temen baru juga ini aku selalu kangen ama Ling pinter desain, suka baca fict maupun ancur pun juga gapapa, terus kadang stress kayak aku Ling orangnya baik dan enak diajak ngobrol kayak Ferial XD Desain-desain Ling bgus-bgus lohh! Kayaknya Ling gak suka jadi tua deh hehe. Ling suka chat ama aku kadang lewat hp ato gak lewat komputer #PLAKS 5. Power D Ranger Tiga kata: NABILLAH! JKT48! GREEN!! That describes oom Ranger oom terbaik untukku. Orangnya gaje tapi supeerrrr kocakkk! Sahabatnya (baca: kawannya) Kyoichi Hiba. Yang kutahu, oom Ranger suka banget ama Dollars48 XD akan kubuat versi barunya oom~ jangan khawatirrr! 6. Kyoichi Hiba Kakak kembarku? I guess. Nama asli hampir mirip, ultah barengan, suka KPOP, alumni Binus sedangkan aku mau ke Binus. Pinter nyanyi terus pronounciation bahasa koreanya super bagus sampe sepupuku ngefans. orangnya baik dan beneran kompak kalo sama Power D Ranger. One of the people who made me become a KPOP lover XD 7. Lody Tomiya Pinter nyanyi jugaaaa~ aku masih inget Lody berani nyanyi lewat Zello siang" di depan banyak orang pas mau masuk ke PRJ (Jakarta Expo whatever deh haha). Lody orangnya kalem dan cool buatku~ hihi kita zelloan lgi kapan"! 8. Daisuke x Makuto (Abdillah Santoso) Setahuku, teman Kevin Tatsumi di sekolah beneran mereka. Orangnya baik haha (semua orang rasanya baik deh). Dulu suka sms-an sampe pulsa habis~ 9. Kriezsevtyan Hmm... Kriez pinter bikin fict, imajinasinya udh deh XD Suka ngomongin apa ya dulu? #plaks 10. Van Ivan Anak pinterrr!! XD Ivan sering bantuin aku~ kyknya bantuin aku pas mau UN Mat dehh haha. Makasih ya #plaks Ivan sekarang aktif bgt di DK jugaa~ kayaknya dulu kenal gara" kak Ast deh. 11. Giovani Elka Andrean Pecinta JKT48 sampe kadang lupa reply balik messageku #Plakss Suka KPOP, apalagi dengan Donghae. Jika ada berita tentang Donghae, aku selalu bakal mention atau kasih taw ke Gio. 12. Rahandi Noor Pasha Wahh! XD teman sehati~~!!! #PLAKS 13. Isabel Tika Ahh kouhai yang aku temukan di NuraMago fandom di fanfiction.net. Orangnya kalem haha tapi fangirlingnya hebat bgt deh~ Isa pinter gambar kubilang XD inactive di DK krn udh ga gitu suka kali ya? #Plaks tapi yaa... Kasihan dia dicariin ama Taiki mulu. Bahasa inggris Isa bguss~ karena skolah inter juga ^^ 14. Fudo Tsuchiyama Jishida Temen curhat terbaik deh di DK rasanya XD dulu OL sampe jam brp ya ngobrol ama Fudo? Hmm jam 1 pagi ya pas di Bali #Plaks DD-nya populer bgt! 15. Bella Rafika Ketemu di FTFCI sebagai Lucy Heartfillia XD Bella suka bikin naskah juga duluu~ support aku pas bikin naskah (?) hihi sering curhat ttg novel dan naskah dulu 16. Nakashima Taiki Suka ama Isabel Tika~ haha XD dan minta nomor hpku mulu 17. Ignatius Galih Prayoga Adi Nahh dulu rasanya aku sering chat ama kak Ig pas ke Kanada deh orang seru tapi aku udh lupa apa yg kita bicarakan dulu haha XD maaff! 18. Sumit Yagami Of course~ Sumit is a nice guy for me. The most memorable thing that I remembered was... Sharing the rice art that I made with my friends Since I heard that Rice art is originally from India, Sumit's homeland. ;D 19. Salman D Helloixz Dulu kita sering ngomongin apa ya? Oh ya! KEVIN TATSUMI #PLAKS (dan rahasianya #dibunuh Kevin#) 20. Arzcah Rizq Conell Adiknya Kevin Tatsumi. Dulu shock bgt pas tahu Arzcah itu adiknya Kevin. Hmm.. Gak bakal komentar deh pas kakak adik ini ikut zello-an haha~ Category:Member Data